Lips
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Dean a torturé Castiel avec ses lèvres pendant trop longtemps. L'ange est déterminé à faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Attention : Lemon, Destiel, léchage de lèvres, Ange sexy et Dean sexy ! Amusez-vous !


**Auteur : CasMakesKittyHappy**

**Traducteur : Thecrasy**

**Paring : Destiel**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : Dean a torturé Castiel avec ses lèvres pendant trop longtemps. L'ange est déterminé à faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Attention : Lemon, Destiel, léchage de lèvres, Ange sexy et Dean sexy ! Amusez-vous !**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni la série, ni même l'histoire, puisque je ne suis que la traductrice de ce petit OS ^^ **

**Ndt : J'ai bien sûr la permission de Kitty pour traduire et publier cet OS ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il aimait ces lèvres. Elles étaient pleines et transpiraient la luxure. La langue de Dean se pointa entre elles, tic nerveux, et elles devinrent brillantes, leur couleur rose plus soutenue que d'habitude. Ces seules lèvres suffisaient à faire tourner la tête à Castiel, et il dût se rattraper au buffet de la petite kitchenette de la chambre de motel pour se stabiliser.

« Cass ? Mec, ça va ? » La voix de Dean résonna dans sa tête. Mais Castiel écoutait à peine. Il était trop occupé à observer les lèvres du chasseur former les mots. La manière dont elles se soulevaient et formaient un petit 'o' en se pinçant légèrement, comme si elles embrassaient l'air délicatement, juste un instant, avant de se raplatir dans une ligne droite.

Castiel réalisa soudainement à quel point il voulait que ces lèvres l'embrassent lui, plutôt que l'air.

Dean accourut vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, son bras droit passa derrière lui pour le maintenir par la taille. Le chasseur observa attentivement son visage, cherchant un signe qu'il l'écoutait. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de l'ange lorsqu'il murmura : « Cass ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Il fallut à Castiel tout son contrôle pour ne pas laisser échapper son gémissement le plus sourd. Il ne put cependant retenir le petit geignement qu'il produisit à la place. Les yeux de Dean s'élargirent immédiatement, le chasseur supposant que l'ange souffrait, et il commença à le diriger vers le lit. Il assit doucement Castiel sur le bord du matelas, et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Hé, tu m'entends, mec ? Allez, je commence à m'inquiéter, moi ! » Dean se lécha à nouveau les lèvres, ignorant l'effet qu'il avait sur la pauvre créature céleste en face de lui. Cass commença à haleter. _Est-ce qu'il est dans une sorte d'état de choc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Ou peut-être que le Paradis…_

Castiel sourit légèrement aux pensées de Dean, et il planta ses yeux bleus directement dans les prunelles vertes du chasseur. Il entendit la respiration de l'homme se couper dans sa gorge, et l'ange voulait désespérément entendre ce son encore et encore. La langue de Dean pointa encore une fois entre ses lèvres, mais Castiel refusa de lui laisser le temps de glisser encore contre elles. Le chausseur l'avait torturé toute la nuit avec cette langue. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de torturer Dean.

L'ange s'élança, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur celles de l'autre homme en un éclair. Les yeux du chasseur s'écarquillèrent quand Castiel avança sa propre langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, essayant frénétiquement de gouter sa saveur, comme s'il en avait besoin pour survivre. Et au train où les choses allaient au Paradis, il en avait probablement besoin. Dean était la seule raison pour laquelle il se battait contre ses frères et sœurs. Tant que Dean était encore en vie, il l'était lui aussi.

Le chasseur se recula légèrement, les pommettes rouges et les lèvres gonflées par l'intensité de l'ange. Dieu que ce spectacle était beau. Et _sexy_. La dureté de Castiel était là pour en témoigner. « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu f- » Mais avant que Dean ne puisse finir sa phrase, ses lèvres furent une fois de plus clamées par celles de l'ange. Celui-ci se pencha sur Dean, son propre corps presqu'au dessus de celui de l'autre homme. Mais ils n'étaient _pas assez proches_. Ils étaient encore tellement éloigné, et ce n'était pas _bon._

Castiel glissa sa main gauche derrière Dean, plaçant sa paume au milieu de son dos pendant que son autre main voyageait vers la nuque du chasseur, l'attirant plus près encore dans le baiser. Dean fit un petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, comme un léger cri. Mais quand Castiel leva les yeux vers son visage, tout ce qu'il put voir furent les yeux fermés de Dean et un air de bonheur sur ses traits. _S'il aime _ça, _alors je devrais peut-être essayer quelque chose de plus… Impudent._

Descendant un peu sa main, Castiel la posa sur l'ourlet de la chemise de Dean. Il tira légèrement dessus, faisant comprendre au chasseur qu'il voulait ce vêtement hors de son chemin. Dean ouvrit les yeux et les plongea droit dans le regard céruléen empli de convoitise et de luxure de l'ange. Il hocha la tête avec excitation. Castiel sourit contre les lèvres de Dean et s'écarta. Haletant, prenant des inspirations difficiles, l'ange se battit rapidement avec ce qui couvrait ce qu'il voulait tellement toucher. Les boutons s'ouvrirent un à un, plus lentement que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais finalement la chemise fut enlevée et Dean était là, torse nu, devant lui.

La verge de Castiel tressauta à cette vue. « Dean… » dit-il, les yeux écarquillés. Le chasseur rougit légèrement, ce qui était honnêtement la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait vue. « Qui l'aurait cru ? Dean Winchester, timide dans l'intimité ? » le taquina-t-il légèrement, avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Dean gémit dans sa bouche, comme attisé par ce que l'ange disait. Celui-ci activa ce que le chasseur appelait 'son casque d'écoute télépathique' et il plongea dans ses pensées.

_Putain, c'était chaud. Je ne savais pas que sa voix pouvait devenir aussi grave._

Dean gémissait presque dans sa tête et, maintenant qu'il pouvait l'entendre, c'était comme s'il gémissait deux fois plus fort. Eh bien, si Dean était attisé par le son de sa voix, il lui suffisait simplement de parler plus. Surtout si Dean lui répondait. Selon l'ange, la voix du chasseur était une autre des choses qui pouvaient lui faire perdre ses moyens. Castiel cessa le baiser, et se pencha sur l'oreille de l'autre homme.

« Pourquoi… » commença-t-il tout en mordillant l'oreille de Dean. Celui-ci gémit en pencha sa tête en arrière. Castiel parsema sa nuque de baisers, de haut en bas, envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps du plus vieux des deux Winchester. « … es-tu si sexy, _Dean_ ? » finit-il, murmurant son nom directement dans l'oreille du chasseur.

Dean respirait difficilement maintenant, son visage était rouge et son corps tremblait. « Tu m'allumes, Cass… » murmura-t-il, bougeant sa tête pour laisser à l'ange un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Il sentit Castiel sourire contre sa peau et soudain, une langue froide et humide glissa le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son épaule. Il frissonna au contact. Une autre plainte lui échappa, peu importe combien il essaya de la retenir. _Putain, Cass… Tu vas me faire venir, et on n'a même pas encore commencé à baiser._

Comme si l'ange lisait dans ses pensées (et c'était probablement le cas), Dean fut soudainement couché sur le dos, sur le lit. Il remarqua que le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait était son boxer, qui devenait de plus en plus humide. Ses jambes étaient enserrées par les genoux de Castiel, qui étaient de chaque côté de lui. Les mains de l'ange étaient posées de chaque côté de sa tête et tout son corps planait au dessus du sien, dans une position assez protectrice.

Et ça n'aurait pas pu exciter Dean davantage.

« Putain, Cass… » murmura-t-il, et il leva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux bruns de Castiel. Celui-ci, cependant, avait d'autres plans, et il écarta la main de Dean. Il prit ses deux poignets dans sa main droite et les épingla sur le lit, au dessus de la tête du chasseur. Celui-ci déglutit, et Castiel suivit le mouvement avec une grande fascination. Il était sur le point de se baisser pour l'embrasser doucement lorsque Dean fit quelque chose qui le gela.

Sa langue glissa sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'était cette habitude que Castiel avait déjà vue quatre fois cette nuit-là, mais il gémit lourdement. Il pressa le bas de son corps contre l'abdomen de Dean. Le chasseur soupira légèrement et Castiel se pencha pour appuyer des baisers passionnés le long de sa gorge et de sa clavicule. Il ponctua son chemin vers la poitrine de petits baisers et s'arrêta tout d'un coup à son mamelon gauche en regardant malicieusement l'homme sous lui.

Dean gémit et se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit la bouche de Castiel autour de son mamelon. La langue de l'ange tourbillonna autour de son téton, suçant avec force. Dean se cambra lorsque Castiel mordilla légèrement, provoquant une nouvelle vague de sensations dans tout son corps. « Putain ! » Il haleta, ses yeux verts glacés de désir et d'envie. Envie de _lui_. Cette pensée provoqua de nouvelles sensations en Castiel, et l'ange ressentit le besoin d'enlever tous les vêtements qui les séparaient.

Il claqua les doigts de la main gauche et tous ses vêtements disparurent de son corps. Tout ce qui les séparait désormais était le boxer de Dean, que celui-ci essayait désespérément d'enlever lui-même. Cela ne servait à rien, cependant, puisque le corps de Castiel était toujours pressé contre le sien. Dean commença à pousser son corps contre Cass lorsque celui-ci s'assit sur lui. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une sorte de frottement.

Castiel sourit diaboliquement en pensant que Dean était torturé sans lui pour lui donner du plaisir, et il prit un moment avant de glisser sa main dans son boxer. Le chasseur soupira lorsqu'il sentit la paume froide appuyer contre sa verge tendue. L'ange profita de la bouche ouverte du jeune homme pour y appuyer la sienne, forçant sa langue dans sa bouche et tourbillonnant autour. Il avait besoin de sentir le gout du bel homme allongé sous lui.

Dean gémit dans sa bouche et cambra ses hanches, suppliant presque Castiel de le masturber. Acceptant finalement, l'ange retira sa main (au grand dam de Dean) et commença à retirer son boxer. Le chasseur aida avec excitation lorsqu'il comprit où cela allait les mener mais il ne pouvait utiliser que ses jambes. Castiel, de sa main droite, maintenait toujours ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées encore une fois, Castiel relâcha les bras de Dean et le chasseur les enroula immédiatement autour de la nuque de Cass, le rapprochant davantage. Sa propre langue luttait avec celle de l'ange, chacune des deux s'enroulant contre l'autre. C'était une bataille qu'aucun des deux ne gagnait, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Descendant ses main, Dean saisit la verge de Castiel. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans sa main, le visage reflétant tout son plaisir. La main de Castiel était toujours sur l'érection de Dean et tous les deux, lentement, commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement, gémissant et grognant dans la bouche de l'autre. Dean, étant le plus expérimenté des deux, enseigna à Castiel comment le masturber correctement, comment utiliser le précum comme lubrifiant. Il lui montra comment commencer doucement, puis accélérer graduellement de sorte que la vitesse et la lubrification soient parfaites.

Il apprenait rapidement.

Dean enfonça son index vers le bas et le caressa encore une fois avant que Castiel ne soupire et jouisse, sur la poitrine de l'homme sous lui, les jets de liquide blanc se mêlant aux perles de sueur. Il caressa l'ange jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme et, soudain, sa verge se retrouva dans la bouche de Castiel. Bien qu'il soit vierge, l'ange semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et il pencha la tête en arrière sous le plaisir lorsqu'il sentit Castiel sucer son érec- _Oh Dieu._

« Où…as-t-tu… appris _ça_ ? » demanda le chasseur entre deux gémissements quand le 'comptable divin' fit tourbillonner sa langue dans sa fente. Dean put sentir Castiel sourire contre sa verge et, pour une raison étrange, cela le rendit encore plus dur.

À son grand désarroi cependant, Castiel s'écarta, les yeux assombris de luxure. Sa voix était faible et grave lorsqu'il ordonna : « À quatre pattes. _Maintenant. _» Habituellement, Dean n'aurait jamais plié aussi facilement au lit, il était le leader, bordel ! Mais la manière dont Cass l'avait dit… Et parce que c'était _Cass_, Dean se mit à quatre pattes en moins d'une seconde.

L'instant d'après, l'ange se leva et partit et Dean eut peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Mais il savait aussi que c'était _Castiel, _et qu'il ne le laisserait pas insatisfait. Mais sa verge était si dure. Ça lui faisait si mal, et le nœud dans son estomac lui criait de se satisfaire lui-même.

« _Ne fais pas ça, Dean. _» lui dit son ange, soudainement tout près de lui. Dean soupira et tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir Castiel tenant une bouteille dans ses mains. _Du lubrifiant ? Bordel._

Castiel força Dean à regarder devant lui. « C-Cass ? » Le chasseur bégaya, se sentant soudain nerveux. _Putain ! Je suis _jamais _nerveux._

L'ange sourit malicieusement, sachant ce qu'il faisait subir au pauvre chasseur. Ses yeux bleus scintillèrent d'amusement lorsqu'il sentit la faim, l'envie et l'anxiété émaner du jeune homme. Il rampa derrière Dean, appuyant son torse contre son dos. Son souffle s'échoua sur la nuque de son amant, qui frissonna de plaisir.

« Cas… S'il te plait… veux… » Dean murmurait des phrases sans sens, suppliant.

« S'il te plait quoi, Dean ? » murmura-t-il, appuyant le bas de son corps contre le dos de Dean. Le chasseur pouvait sentir l'érection de Castiel. _Il a de l'endurance._

Castiel parsema le dos de Dean de baisers, finissant entre ses deux fesses.

« Putain, s'il te plait, _baise-moi _! » cria-t-il pratiquement.

C'était tout ce que l'ange attendait. Rapidement, il lubrifia son index. Sa propre érection eut un soubresaut quand il plaça son doigt à l'entrée de Dean. Le chasseur gémit lorsqu'il enfonça son doigt. Dean pouvait sentir ses parois se resserrer autour du doigt de Castiel et il essaya de rester calme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. C'était juste si _bon. _C'était mal, terriblement mal, il avait une relation sexuelle avec un ange du _Seigneur. _Mais pour une raison quelconque, l'idée de pêcher ainsi était la chose la plus excitante que Dean ait jamais connue.

Castiel gémit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit l'étroitesse de Dean.

_Bon, okay. Cass gémissant est la chose la plus excitante que je connaisse_, pensa Dean.

Et il voulait en entendre plus.

Il se força à se détendre pour que Castiel puisse le pénétrer davantage. Lorsqu'un doigt devint deux, et que deux devinrent trois, il suppliait pratiquement pour que l'ange le prenne. D'accord, qui leurrait-il ? Il _suppliait _pour que Castiel le prenne.

Lisant ses pensées, Castiel plaça une main sur la hanche droite de Dean, et lubrifia sa verge avec l'autre. Il tremblait, et voyait à peine, mais il pouvait encore réussir à se placer à l'entrée du chasseur. Sans lui demander s'il était prêt, l'ange se poussa en avant, profitant du glapissement de surprise de Dean (qui n'admettrait jamais avoir glapi).

Il laissa son chasseur prendre une position plus confortable avant de se retirer doucement. Il s'enfonça encore une fois, gémissant à l'étroitesse de Dean. Il fit encore plusieurs va-et-vient, gardant un rythme constant, et tout ce que Dean pouvait faire, c'était de serrer les doigts sur les draps de lit. « _Cass… _» Il gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir lorsque l'ange frappa sa prostate.

_Putain. C'est chaud._

Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau Dean, Castiel se pencha et déposa des baisers dans son dos. Dean soupira. Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de la douceur combinée à rudesse. Mais il aimait ça.

« Bordel » haleta-t-il, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Soudain, il vint, gémissant le nom de Cass comme une litanie. Après un nouveau coup sur la prostate de Dean, qui le fit s'avancer, Castiel jouit à son tour, criant des mots en Enochéen.

Lorsque le pic d'endorphine redescendit, les deux hommes essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle, en vain. À contrecœur, l'ange se retira de Dean. Le chasseur siffla lorsqu'il sentit le vide soudain. Il s'effondra sur le lit, incapable de se soutenir plus longtemps.

Haletant, l'ange s'allongea à côté de lui et éloigna ses cheveux de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« Maintenant, je suis crevé. Merci ! » plaisanta-t-il, plongeant dans les yeux bleus qui l'atteignaient jusqu'à son âme. Il frissonna et se lécha les lèvres.

Castiel se pencha en avant et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne rentre sa langue. Il lécha la langue du chasseur, laissant échapper un soupir. « Ne fais pas ça. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. »

Lorsque Dean le regarda, confus, Castiel l'imita, essayant de se lécher les lèvres de la même manière qu'il voyait le chasseur le faire continuellement. Dean sourit et lui dit : « Bon à savoir. Je vais le faire plus souvent. » Il embrassa l'ange et l'attira plus près de lui avant de laisser le sommeil l'emporter.

Castiel, en tant qu'être céleste, n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Mais il était pleinement satisfait d'être allongé aux côtés de son amant, à regarder son visage changer lorsqu'il rêvait. Il aimait aussi regarder les lèvres de Dean bouger quand il respirait, et il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas volé quelques dizaines de baisers. Mais Dean n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, non ? Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait délibérément torturé avec ses lèvres, en premier lieu.

* * *

**Nda : Et voilà ! La fin ! J'aime les fics Destiel, mais je n'en ai vu aucune à propos de Dean léchant ses lèvres si sexy ! *Déception* Alors bon, en voici une que j'ai écrite, j'espère que vous l'aurez aimée ! Les reviews sont volontiers acceptées ! Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**~Kitty**

**Ndt : Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de cet OS, et que l'auteur original est CasMakesKittyHappy. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'aller lire la fic dans sa version originale, c'est toujours mieux ^^ Bisous !**


End file.
